Kiss With A Fist
by guardianoftheunicornfields
Summary: Bree Button isn't who people thinks she is, and when she comes into contact with Pietro Maximoff - a giddy and curious mutant - those secrets are threatened to be revealed. Pietro Maximoff(Quicksilver)/OC
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_**All futures start**_

_**with today - and choice**_

_**becomes destiny**_

* * *

"April, I don't think we should be up here..." The younger silver-haired boy whispered to his older sister as they both climbed up the stairs into the basement. He was quite short for a 3-year-old and was having a hard time making his way up the stairs, unlike his older sister.

The sister, April, was 12-years-old and has short silver hair that had been badly cut into a pixie style. She stood at the top of the basement and looked down the stairs to her younger sibling. "Why, Ashton, you scared?" She mocked, turning away and found the light switch.

She flicked the light switch and the light instantly came on, revealing the surprisingly organised (but still dusty) room.

Ashton let out a huff, "no," he snapped while using his mutant power to quickly move up to the top of the stairs where he stood beside his sister.

Seeing that he'd used his power, she simply glared at him and pushed him into a bile of books. A metaphorical green monster perched on her shoulder and whispering dark thoughts into her ear. Ashton just ignored her and made a move to put all the books back in their place after knocking them over, he stopped though when he came across a thick black book that had the word 'DIARY' written on the front in gold. He opened it up and on the first page the words 'property of Bree Button' were messily scrawled down. Though he could only decipher what one of the words meant, he still knew what he'd found. "Dude," Ashton voiced, his lisp making the words hard to decipher for April, "I totally just found mums diary."

"What? Give me it, I want to read it." April demanded giddily, stepping forward with curiosity burning in her heart.

"No, I want to read it!" The brother turned to his older sister with a pout on his lips, he was obviously trying to do the puppy dog face.

April rolled her eyes in response, "you can't even read you idiot."

At this realisation, the brother reluctantly handed the diary over to his sister. They both perched themselves down onto the floor with their legs crossed, as they usually would do when it was story time. She flipped through the book to the first diary entry and read it out in a cool voice. "_My mission only truly begins today, on my first day of school..._"

* * *

**Ta-da! First instalment of my new fanfiction which is a Pietro Maximoff(Quicksilver)/OC story, whoop. So tell me what you think, what do you thinks gonna happens? Who are these kids? Who the hell is Bree Button and why the hell would she have a mission at school? Dun dun dunnnnn**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, it seems people are already pretty pumped for this fanfiction so yey I guess, it's great to meet all the 223 readers that have visited my story all ready. I hope you enjoy this update! Be sure to check out my Winter Soldier fanfiction (Bucky/OC) if you haven't already, I've only got a couple chapters of that before it's complete. Also, I just want to say that this story is planned so that there will be a sequel, a sequel which I can't write until I see the new Avengers so... yeah... sorry about that fact. There should be eighteen chapters of this but who knows, I might add a couple more because eighteen seems like two small of a number.**

**Thank you to TheSparklyOverlord, kitty, Koizumi Miku, carolinefdq, lisamariem, Reader (you're comment was my favourite, this chapter is totally dedicated to you!) and GorgoStark for your comments, they brightened up my day and pushed me to upload the chapter today, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_**In single file-**_

_**How determined the ants march,**_

_**To unseen wars**_

* * *

My mission only truly begins today, my first day of school, and I'm already bloody late. I hadn't set my alarm like I thought I had and I woke up at around eleven in the morning. I'd hoped that I'd be able to make a better impression on my first day, especially look-wise, though in my mad panic to get ready, all I'd really been able to do was throw on a baggy sweater and skinny jeans, I didn't bother brushing my dark brown hair and instead I just plaited it.

I didn't need to be popular to finish my mission though, so that wasn't really one of my biggest worries. My main worry was being as conspicuous as possible, it didn't matter what character I became, it just matters that I stick with that roll and don't get found out. It sounds easy enough.

My friend back at the base, Stacey, told me that high school is pretty much like being at the institute only not as strict and with stupider people.

The building did remind me a lot of the institute, it was a tall rectangle-shaped building with brown bricks keeping it up. I entered the first door I saw which had the words 'MAIN OFFICE' written on a sign above the doorway.

The main office was quite colourful, students' artwork was placed on the walls, and burgundy coloured seats lined the walkway and in one of them sat a peculiar looking male. He wore a band t-shirt with a leather jacket and black jeans, converse that matched my own were on his feet; this obviously wasn't the peculiar part though, it was his silver hair that caught my attention.

He seemed to pick up on the fact that I was gawking at him and he turned to look at me, sending me a wink.

Embarrassed and knowing that I had a blush adorning my cheeks, I quickly marched over to the desk which was across the room and went to speak to the chubby woman who was behind the desk, my back now facing the strange man, though I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Hello," I chimed, gaining the women's attention.

She pushed on her desk chair and wheeled closer towards me and as soon as she was in front of me, she sent me the warmest smile I've ever seen. I already like her. "New girl right?" he guessed and I nodded my head in response. "You're a little late for your first day y'know?" She giggled, beginning to search through a large pile of paperwork.

"I know, I'm just not use to waking up so early…" I explained vaguely, followed with a giggle of my own.

She placed a paper down in front of me that looked to have some sort of timetable on it, she raised a curious eyebrow towards my previous explanation. "Really? What high school did you go to before this one, I've worked at most of them myself and I thought they all opened at the usual time?" She said sweetly, though the unexpected question caught me off guard and I had to think of an answer quickly - now, me doing this is never a good thing, I had devised a story the previous night in case I got asked personal questions as I'm terrible at lying on the spot but it seems I'd forgotten about a question like this.

"It was in Antarctica, you wouldn't have heard of it." I said in a quick pace, hoping she'd miss my stupid answer and just let me leave with my timetable that was still hidden under her grubby paw.

"Antarctica?!" The woman asked with genuine astonishment forming on her facial expression, and why wouldn't there be, gosh I'm such an idiot!

I cleared my throat and nodded my head, buying myself some more time to think about what I was going to say next. "Yeah, you know the human race, forever evolving and whatnot… it's a really, really private school." I added discretely, hoping the woman would drop the subject and let me pass.

The lady nodded her head and her face returned to adorning that beaming smile which showed me that she believed my story. "I agree with that evolution thing, did you know people are making these blankets with sleeves? Sleeves!" She chortled, her eyes lighting up as though she found these blankets with sleeves to be the most amazing thing ever. "Alright, you should probably get to class." She sighed and I nodded my head in agreement with her, "this is a timetable and a map of your school, and here's your locker key."

"Thank you," I replied, taking all the items in my hand and beginning to make a move to leave the room.

I was stood by the door when the woman wished me a good day and I returned with a 'you too' before finally exiting the office through a second door which lead me to a school hallways, lined with green lockers.

I decided to skip finding my locker, it's not like I had anything to put in it, and so I set off on a journey to go find my classroom, turns out I have maths now, which is a good thing, I'm pretty good at maths. To be honest, I'm 'pretty good' at all the subjects on my timetable which means doing all this should be a piece of cake and not interrupt my mission at all.

What I hadn't predicted was how hard it would be to find my classroom, I was lucky enough to find two female students wandering down the same hallways I was stood in.

I inhaled a deep breath and bravely moved to stand in front of the two girls. Both of them had blonde hair and wore a chequered dress with knee length boots, both of them looked at my outfit and grimaced. I felt like I was underdressed compared to these girls, though I suppose in this case I was overdressed; while they showed off plenty of skin, the only visible skin on me was my hands, neck and face. "Excuse me," I coughed out awkwardly, "could you help me find my maths class? Room PS.4." I asked, my voice becoming quiet as I felt quite intimidated by their judgemental stairs.

Suddenly their faces seemed to light up, their frowns turning into devious smirks as they looked towards each other and then back to me.

"You're new?" The one of the left asked, her facial features were much more angular then the other blonde and she was a few inches taller, she looked more like a model then a model student if you ask me.

"Uh, yeah…" I answered, confused as to why she wanted to discuss my role at this school as 'new girl'.

"Great," she squealed while clapping her hands together repeatedly, "well you girls, have just made your first of many friends! I'm Cindy, this is Claire, and you are…?"

"Bree Button," I answered, shaking her hand but still feeling a tad bit apprehensive of her and her companion.

"Why, what a beautiful name!" She cheered, clapping her hands together again before moving closer and linking her arm with mine, forcing me to walk along with her. "What room do you need to get too again?"

"PS.4," I repeated, and she nodded and begun to drag me down a staircase, her friend Claire following swiftly behind us.

The journey to the classroom was only two minutes long and those two minutes were filled with her telling me all about her clique and what they do for the school, Cindy is apparently a part of both the swim team and the girls lacrosse team and is also the head of the debate team, and all her friends do similar things - I'm starting to think that she expects me to do something like that as well.

She stopped me outside the open doorway of the classroom and sent me her sweetest smile, "me and Claire will meet you out here after your lesson and we'll go for lunch together, okay hunny?"

"Okay," I shrugged while turning to go back into the classroom but she stopped me once again.

"Oh, Bree." She called and I turned back around to face her, "tomorrow be sure to wear something cuter, and do something with your hair as well… No offence to you but the homeless chic isn't really our style and you want to have friends right?"

I pursed my lips, "right," I agreed lamely and she sent me her signature sweet smile to show me that she was happy with my answer and then left me to enter the classroom.

The tables were set out in twos against the wall; the teacher sat at the front of the class was a skinny, lanky shaped man who had scruffy black hair that fell in front of his stubbled face.

"Hello," I called out, gaining the teachers attention.

He shot out of his seat, surprised by my sudden appearance and making it rather obvious he'd just been daydreaming. "Oh hello, new student right?" He asked, pointing towards me and putting on a rather charming smile.

"Bree Button," I introduced nervously. What was with all the people being incredibly attractive here? Back at the institute there was hardly anyone that could be considered attractive, maybe it was the fact that everyone here smiled. At the institute emotion was banned, you had to be neutral at all the times; those people obviously didn't know that a smile was one of the most beautiful things in the world.

The teachers smile grew bigger, "I'm Mr Smith, pleasure to meet you." He greeted and then signalled towards the empty table at the back of the classroom, "take a seat, we'll be doing algebra today." He told me, and by the groan that sounded from the other classmates, he'd just told them.

I quickly went and sat down in my seat, grateful that I get to sit down right at the back in the corner, away from judging eyes.

Mr Smith looked at the clock and visibly sighed, "Looks like Maximoff is late." He chuckled, his tone making me think that he had some sort of competition going on with this Maximoff character.

"Am I really sir?" A voice called out from beside me, I turned my head to the right and found the silver-haired boy from earlier sat comfortably in the seat beside me. I was so surprised by his appearance that I visibly jumped back and hit the wall with my back, which was painful might I add.

I thought he hadn't noticed me jumping at first as his attention was still on the teacher (who was equally as surprised as I was) but then he smirked and I knew straight away that my surprise hadn't gone unnoticed.

"How did you- actually, never mind, let's just get to do some algebra shall we?" The teacher put off, flicking his hand in a dismissive manner and then turning towards the board, beginning to write a jumble of numbers and letters which will surely confuse some of the children in this room.

Once the teacher had turned away, the silver-haired boy turned to me, "calm down Eskimo," he quipped jokingly, obviously finding the jump care I experienced highly amusing.

"Shut up," I hissed back.

I'd decided after that, that I'd ignore him and concentrate on my lesson, the lesson which should have been easy and it would have been easy too if it weren't for his meddling spirit. He'd kept that annoying smirk on his face throughout the entire conversation and that obviously meant he knew he was annoying me and he was enjoying it.

"Whoa, no need to be hateful Eskimo, I saw you checking me out in the office." He said.

The audacity! If I weren't on this bloody mission he'd be dead by now, trust me on that.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Oh I will, Eskimo, because it's true."

"Why do you keep calling me Eskimo?" I huffed, changing the subject.

Again with that smirk, "because you're obviously Antarctica, seems like a very fitting nickname." He chuckled at what he said. He knew, he totally knew that I wasn't from Antarctica (not surprised there though, it was a terrible cover story and I only have myself to blame).

"Hm," I noted, once again moving to change the subject so that he doesn't carry on the topic of my badly thought out 'past'. "Well then maybe I'll call you something like 'douche' or 'twat'." I cursed sweetly, faking the kindness in my tone.

In return he laughed, stopping for a second to lick his lips - not that I was staring or anything - before speaking once more, "good luck with that."

I snorted at his simple comeback and concentrated on the wonderful atrocity that is known as algebra. He kept trying to start new conversations, his giddiness become extremely annoying but I just kept ignoring him.

At the end of the lesson I ran out of the classroom before he could say anything else and when I left I was met by both Cindy and Claire, it wasn't really hard to find them in the crowd thanks to their bright blonde hair. "Hey honey, did you enjoy the lesson?" Cindy asked.

"Yea-"

"Bye Eskimo!" The douche called out, knocking my shoulder as he walked past me.

I sent his back a burning glare, wishing that I had the ability to shoot lasers out of my eyes. Instead I turned to the girls, "who is that guy?" I asked, the hate becoming quite clear in my voice.

"That's Pietro Maximoff, probably the most annoying kid you'll ever meet." Claire answered.

I snorted loudly, "you can say that again," I cheered.

"Oh shut up Claire, you just hate him because he slept with Christine and not you." Cindy interrupted, all of us turning around to look at the silver-haired douche as he mingled with a group of boys that dressed similar to him. "Now, can we go to lunch?" She asked, we all nodded our heads in response and begun to walk down the corridor, further away from Pietro Maximoff.

Of course, someone else took the time to knock me and I almost knocked my papers onto the floor, instinctively, I used my powers to stop them mid-air and forced them to float back into my arms. My eyes widened at the realisation of what I'd done and I looked around, it didn't seem like anyone saw me do that so I think I'm safe for now.

I'm the worst choice for a person to go undercover; this'll be harder than I first thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy cow-potatoes! I can't believe I've only uploaded two chapters and it's already got over one thousand reads, thanks so much and I'm glad a lot of you like the fanfiction. I know updates are a bit on-and-off right now but next week I'll be getting a new charger for my laptop which means I can go back to updating my fanfictions three times a week, hallelujah! **

**To JGBishop24, we're talking about two different institutes here, I promise you'll learn more about the institute Bree is from later on in the story. I hope me dedicating this chapter to you will compensate for the confusion.**

**Thanks to sing97, thisismyfiction, kaisergirl88, stinker126, lisamariem, Reader and chellybelly615 for all your wonderful comments which brightened up my day immensely, you're all awesome people and I wish you all the best!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**Stars play peek-a-boo  
Planets twirl to haunt essence  
two souls firelight.**

* * *

Two days later and so far I've found out absolutely _nothing_. I was starting to think that I've found myself at a loose end, something which certainly wouldn't go down with my boss very well.

I sighed, taking out my history workbook and notebook, knowing that I had a large amount of pens currently residing in my pocket - always come prepared, that's one of the main things you learn at the institute! I'd pretty much learnt the ups and down of this place by now so it wasn't that hard to deal with, I'd even learnt to dress appropriately to fit in with (what I like to call) the C crew, which consists of Cindy, Claire, Christine, Charlotte, Carol and Candy.

I had only a part of my hair plaited so it wrapped around my head in a makeshift headband and a plaid dress with a brown belt on and some forest green tights underneath with my converse on (I don't care what the C crew say, there's no way in hell I'll ever start wearing heels), though the only way I'd ever know if I was actually fashionable that day is if the C crew would smile in acceptance of my outfit, if they didn't like my outfit then they would grimace at me, just like on my first day.

As I was walking down the hallway, mind daydreaming about something which I can't even remember - it was probably something about rainbows and unicorns - I felt a sudden tap on my left shoulder. I turned my head around to see who it was but as I turned my head there was no one there.

"Boo!" Someone yelled into my right ear, their hot breath blowing onto my neck and causing me to shiver, luckily the effect was hidden by me jumping ten feet into the air (a bit dramatic).

I turned to see none other than Pietro Maximoff stood with a smirk on his face, I swear to God someone needs to hold me back before I kill this bloody idiot, and don't think that I'm saying that just for the hell of it. "Douche," I hissed while using my history book to hit him hard against the shoulder, though the hit didn't really affect him as he only fell off balance a little.

"And it's a pleasure to see you too," he chuckled sarcastically, causing me to aim another hit towards him but he swiftly caught my arm before I could even get close, "calm down Eskimo." He continued, just fueling the fire of anger which burnt in my soul.

"What do you want?" I barked, continuing my walk down the hallway towards my history class (I knew now where all my classrooms were as the C crew took me on a tour and helped me locate all my classrooms so that way I wouldn't need to find one of them every time I had to go to a lesson).

He quickly caught up to me though, "perhaps I just wanted to come and see your pretty face."

"Or perhaps you just wanted to annoy me some more." I scoffed and turned across the hallway. I was so close to my history class, so close to escaping this douche.

He made a move to stand in front of me and when I went to step around him, he easily managed to move back in my way and press me against a locker, his arms creating a slight barrier which I couldn't escape through.

"You have a very pessimistic view on things…" he noted, looking down at me thanks to him being much taller than me.

"Pessimism is a great trait to have, you're either right or happily surprised," I noted while crossing my arms defensively in front of my body.

"That's an optimistic view of pessimism," he chuckled lowly, to which I just glared up at him.

The hallways were pretty empty by now, excluding about two people who were just finishing up doing whatever they needed to do with their locker, once they were finished they walked past and gave casting glances which caused a flush to appear on my cheeks from their suggestive accustionary looks.

If anyone in the C crew heard or even saw that I was in this sort of position with Pietro Maximoff then I'd certainly be in the dog house, I'd learnt in the past two days that Pietro wasn't very liked with the C crew and the main reason for that was because he was a troublemaker. He went against everything that the C crew stood for. He was apparently obnoxious, selfish, diabolical, lazy schoolwork-wisse (obviously not exercise wise considering the slight muscle that he was packing, he must do exercise… probably a lot of running) and has quite the reputation for committing crimes. I'd also been given quite a list from Claire of the many women that he'd apparently slept with.

I ignored his statement and repeated my previous question, "what do you want?" I made sure to give him a 'cut-the-shit' look, and thankfully he did what he was told for once. "I saw what you did the other day," he hinted, to which I gave him a confused look, wondering as to what the hell he was babbling on about now. "I know what you are, that you have powers." He summed, moving his face closer to mine and whispering the last part thankfully.

I visibly blanched, my walls growing ten times higher in defence, this is what I get for being an idiot though. "You don't know anything and neither do I," I spoke sorely while trying to push him away from my body. "I don't even know what you're talking about," I hissed with finality while finally managing to push his body away from mine.

"Oh please," he began but I quickly interjected, I wasn't the greatest of liars and if we continued this conversation then I feared just how long I'd be able to keep up this facade.

"No, you're crazy, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about and I'm done with your psycho babbles." I ranted, finally making it to my history class and begun to enter the classroom. I did stop and turn around though when I heard him begin to follow me, "what do you think you're doing?" I questioned, gesturing to the classroom which we were now both stood in.

He gave me this look that made me feel like the crazy person. "Going to class," he answered, copying my gesture to the classroom and making it seem like his answer was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"You're in my history class?" I asked with real horror showing both on my facial expression and in my tone.

He snicked, "yep, try not to undress me with your eyes again, I felt a little violated last time." He said while allowing me to walk in front of him to sit down in the empty seat, I expected him to go to the other empty seat across the room but instead he pushed the guy who was sitting in front of me out of his seat and sat down in it.

"Hey!" The guy yelled, infuriated by Pietro's selfish act, I would be too. "Get the hell out of my seat you freak." He ordered, obviously not allowing the douche's unnatural silver hair to go unnoticed.

"Does it have your name on it?" Pietro asked in a bored tone, slouching in his seat and placing his feet on top of the desk.

The man shook his head, as though he was an adult disapproving of a child. "No, does it have your name on it?" He heaved, puffing out his chest to seem more manly than his opponent.

"Yes," Pietro answered simply with a knowing smirk gracing his lips as he painted to a scruffy marking on the desk by his feet which did indeed read 'Pietro Maximoff'. That sneaky bastard.

I could see the other male's face scrunch up in obvious anger but before he could even retaliate the teacher walked in, "Harrison sit down and shut up." He demanded moodily, slamming down a pile o f papers and books on to his desk with a deep frown on his face. He let out a sigh before turning to the class, "it's that time of year ago where I have to make you drug addicted babies do a project, with partners."

As soon as he said the word 'partners' everyone turned to look at their friends with knowing looks, nodding to one another. The teacher let out a menacing laugh, "and I'll be picking who you work with," he chimed merrily. Once all the children chorused a groan, for the first time, he smiled.

Pietro's hand shot up and I looked up through my lashes, confused as to what he was planning to do. The teachers smile instantly disappeared at the sight of Pietro's grinning face and suddenly the teachers moody behaviour didn't bother me so much, he disliked Pietro as much as me and that's all that matters as far as I'm concerned.

"Yes, Mr I'm-Too-Cool-For-School?" He asked, leaning against the desk.

"Good morning Mr History-Teacher-Man," he greeted innocently, "I would really like to take this opportunity to work with Bree, she's new and barely has any friends plus she's a genius and that could really help me get my grades up so you see that it would also really benefit you as-" His speedily explanation was cut short.

"Fine," the teacher grunted after taking one look at my disgusted face. He obviously noticed how much I didn't want to work with Pietro and thought this as a great opportunity to make my life miserable. I hate this bloody teacher.

Pietro turned around with that same innocent expression he'd used on the teacher marking his face, looking towards me, "howdy partner," he greeted cockily, knowing full well how angry he was making me.

"Go suck a dick," I crudely snapped.

"Okay," he answered back simply, "pull your pants down then."

I groaned and put my head down into my arms, the teacher going on and on about all the stuff we needed for the project which is basically a knowledge of World War 2.

I could hear most of the gossip over Pietro's request for me as a partner.

"Looks like Pietro is actually into learning for once," one female student said.

"More like he's into the new girl." Another student snickered. All the comments were like this and I don't doubt that soon enough that there'll be rumours of us being an 'item' or something like that… why couldn't the douche just leave me alone?!

* * *

Later on I was sat in the dinner hall with the C crew bickering away with one another, thankfully they had yet to hear about my partnership with Pietro and that means that I've escaped quite the grilling, for now at least.

I'd been sat playing with my food when Candy waved her hand in my face, I looked up to see them all laughing at me. "God Bree," Christine chuckled, speaking through fits of giggles, "you were miles away!" She chortled, holding her stomach. These girls are so dramatic.

I shook my head, clearing my mind of any leftover fog from my previous daydream and looked to the group of girls expectantly. "Sorry, what did you want?"

"Robs party, this saturday, you in?" She said with that dangerous glint in her eyes once again.

Who the hell was this bloody Rob character, I decided that speaking through telepathy wasn't exactly going to get them to answer me so I voiced my question. "Who's Rob?"

"No one knows," Claire intercepted, "but his parties are always groovy."

I smiled, matching their anticipating grins, "of course I'm in." I squealed, giggling along with them all, trying to match their excitement. Little did they know was that this was all an act, the only reason I'm going to this party is to socialise and hopefully find the reason for my mission. After all, where's a better place to find a mass murdering psychopath mutant?


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: All rightey! I got my laptop charger finally which means this will be uploaded every two days, hope you're all happy bunnies about that.**

**To Dustfinger's cheering section, do you not feel like you're comments were kind of harsh? I know there weren't any direct insults, but the way you wrote your comment was like you meant to insult. And I'm the kind of person who simply can't take insults on my work so it genuinely affected me. And you're points are all invalid as I'd thought over every single one. She is literally an idiot who's put in a place that she isn't comforttable in, she's a bloody teenager who was taught more about using weapons then where Eskimo's actually come from - and Pietro was teaching himself how to rob banks, not all that other stuff.**

**P.S. If it helps, this is fanfiction where anything is possible, just imagine that Eskimo's do come from Antartica. **

**This chapter is dedicated to ChellyBelly615, because her favourite scene from the last chapter was also my favourite!**

**To Blondeconspiracy, oh my gosh hi! I'm glad you started reading this story as well, I've missed you're awesome comments!**

**Big thanks to IkhandoZatman, lisamariem, NellyChick123, yappycherub, bluesootsprite, Raven, thisismyfiction and missCastiel1864! You're all wonderful people and I hope you get the wonderful life which you deserve!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**Dare to love yourself**

**as if you were a rainbow**

**with gold at both ends**

* * *

I had been shopping the previous night with the C crew and was now making the last few perfections to my party attire. I was dressed up in a short dress that had puffy sleeves and a sleek black body which ended just above my knees, I also had a chequered white and black belt going around my waist. I'd taken Cindy's advice and made my hair go as big as it can, I looked groovy, that's for sure.

The house we went too wasn't what I'd expected, for one thing, it wasn't actually a house. It was an old warehouse which bared plenty of graffiti. The place was already packed full of people from the school, and those pop songs which the C crew would constantly listen too was playing which I suppose was a good thing because that meant they had one less thing to complain.

We entered the room and bodies were already busying themselves on the dance floor, swinging their arms wildly to the beat.

"So where's this Rob guy then?" I asked, yelling over the music while we began to push ourselves through the thick crowd.

Claire was the one to answer me, "I told you before, no one knows who he is." I couldn't get over that fact, it seems so stupid that they're just running into a party without knowing exactly whose party it is. What if they'd drugged all the drinks or something, why didn't they care about that? Surely there was some sort of protocol to the way they lived, they can't be that different from me.

"So we're all just going to a strangers party?" The three that were still around - Cindy, Claire and Christine - nodded their heads in response. "That seems a little dangerous." I muttered, more to myself now that they had all parted into the dance floor or run off to go get a drink - the usual thing that people do when partying of course.

"Who cares, just get drunk and have the time of your life." Claire yelled with a mischievous little smile gracing her lips as her arm latched with another man's, obviously someone she'd met before. Or at least, I hoped it was someone she'd met before or else I'd be quite worried about the amount of trust that girl puts in strangers.

I'd begun looking around, trying to find anyone suspicious. If the person I'm looking for was a student like I'd suspected, then there was a very strong chance he was here. In fact, he might be this Rob character actually.

"Why hello there." A voice which I wished wasn't familiar, called from behind me as the silver-haired douche which the voice belonged to, stepped up beside me. He look okay I suppose, his hair had grown a few inches and he wore a nice-looking leather jacket, a band shirt underneath it and black jeans covering his legs. He looked hot.

Don't you just hate it when that happens? When there's a guy who looks perfect in every way, but it was ruined whenever he spoke because everything he says is complete bullshit. Truly saddening.

"Oh great, just the guy I wanted to see here…" I sighed loudly, rolling my eyes dramatically so he knew just exactly how I felt. He remained stood next to me though, knowing full well that I didn't want him there. After a few minutes of just standing there I finally turned to face him, arms crossed in front of my body protectively. What can I say? After the last time I saw him, he makes me feel extremely uncomfortable most of the time. "do you know who Rob is?" I interrogated.

He grew this sort of secretive smile, the type which I found incredibly infuriating, he even decided to wait an hour before answering me, and when he did answer it came with a lazy shrug. "Yes, me."

"You're Rob?" I replied back with a question, an eyebrow raising. Now, I understand that I'm quite stupid when it comes to this sort of stuff (real world stuff) but I'm sure that the guy beside me went by the name Pietro Maximoff. Unless he had an alter ego, in which case, he was obviously crazier than me; quite the accomplishment if you ask me.

"The one and only," he chuckled while signalling towards his body.

Not that it really bothered me, I didn't really care about anything he was doing but still, I had nothing else to entertain me. I wouldn't dare go running off into the dance floor, I'm not stupid, and drinking on the job would just be plain stupid of me. "Why are you pretending to be another guy?" I asked, though I made it quite clear how bored I actually was. He just looked at me like he knew otherwise.

""And here I thought that I was the one that asked a lot of questions." He tutted, referring to the fact that everything I've said to him so far was a question. I was no match for his curiosity though, surely I'm not as bad. "the answer is in the name, this party is just an easy way for me to rob them all. They get drunk, party it up, and somewhere along the way all the money they have on them goes missing." He explained.

"That's… actually kind of genius." I said, in shock. It genuinely was a good idea, everyone here was pretty drunk already and if they wake up tomorrow with all their cash gone they'll put it down to making some stupid drunken mistake and blame themselves instead of Pietro Maximoff who is the actual cause of their loss.

"Really? I was expecting you to yell at me and tell me how horrible of a person you are." He scoffed jokingly.

I would just like to make it clear now that the only reason I'm shocked is because he's such an idiot that the fact he had such a brilliant idea is simply astounding. We should all applaud him. But of course, we won't applaud him, because that would make him even more bloody arrogant and the world can barely handle his arrogance the way it is now.

"No that's completely true, you're a horrible person and I genuinely have a dislike for you-"

"Awe, I love you too Eskimo." He interrupted sweetly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. The warmth from his body was unwanted though, I was already pretty warm and now he was just adding to the heat and it was annoying - just like him.

"But it is a genuinely good idea, and I won't tell anyone about your plan if you promise not to rob from me." I took a step away from his body and tried to bargain with him, using my sweetest tone.

He turned back around so he was facing me again and he raised his left hand up, his smallest finger sticking out towards me, "I pinky promise."

I resisted the urge to roll my eye and decided to play along with him; I interlocked the pinky finger on my right hand with his, a small giggle being released from my lips. "Good, bye then." I said quickly, managing to match his speed of speech while swiftly beginning to walk away.

"Wait," unsurprisingly he'd easily caught up with me and he grabbed my arm, pulling me back and stopping me from going on any further, "why don't you stick around, I can go get us some drinks, I saved some of the best stuff for myself but I'm willing to share with you." He grinned, his hand moving down from my arm and taking a hold of my hand I his. I know I should have minded, I'm suppose to hate this guy, so why did him holding my hand feel okay? More then okay?

This was so wrong, I just slipped mine out of his as fast as I could. "You mean, you're willing to get me drunk and then try and make me answer all you're ridiculous questions - no thanks." I spat, turning away for the second time and striding as fast as I could possibly go away from him.

"Oh please, you can hide for as long as you want but we both know the truth." He yelled after me but I didn't care, I just needed to get away from him. That's my mission, stay invisible and find out what I can about the murderer. I don't need some stupid teenage mindset to get in the way. I may be sixteen but I was much smarter and stronger than your average teenage girl, which means I need to stop acting like one.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." I yelled back in response, making my way over to the makeshift bar which certainly had an array of drinks.

I had tried to find some sort of non-alcoholic beverage but it turned out to be extremely difficult, it was all some kind of alcohol. I don't exactly know what I was expecting, I shouldn't be surprised, of course he wouldn't risk anyone not getting drunk.

I sighed loudly and leaned against the bar, putting my head into my hands and continuing to sigh. My eyes wandered over all the people who were dancing, it was too difficult to spot out faces, not like I knew anyone anyway. This was just one big mistake really.

I turned my head to the right and saw a jock like character sat with his beady brown eyes stuck on me, moving upwards and downwards, analysing every inch of my body. "What you looking at?" I asked venomously, glaring towards him.

"Just you, beautiful." He quipped proudly and began to walk closer to me, I quickly tried to make my escape exit. "Hey don't walk away from me, I thought we was in the middle of something…" He pushed my body against the nearest wall, pressing his lower body closer to me while using one hand to push my shoulder against the wall. He leant back a bit, still holding me hostage against the wall, and when he returned he held one of those bloody alcoholic drinks against his body. "Drink?"

As if those red cheeks of his weren't obvious enough, the stench of alcohol that hit my nostrils whenever he spoke made it quite clear just how drunk he was. "No thanks, can I go now?" I asked coldly, trying not to shake.

"Come on baby, don't pretend you don't like the sight of this." He pressed himself closer to me, rubbing his warm lips against the side of my cheek. Why was I so frozen? This feeling, it was like looking straight at the unknown. I had an idea of what he was going to do to me and I didn't really appreciate the thought, almost as much as I hated the things he was doing to me. "I like the sight of you," he gurgled.

"Yeah, no, you need to step back now before I hurt you." I warned.

I had been given a specific rule to not use my powers on any humans, they weren't a threat, it was mutants which were the biggest threat. Of course, the government had yet to really take the mutants seriously, I was the only mutant defence which America currently had. I was only alive to hurt mutants, if I hurt anyone that wasn't a mutant then I will be killed instantly.

"You hurt me? I ain't scared of you." He laughed obnoxiously loud, though I doubt many could hear him over the pounding music which played in the background.

"You should be scared of me than, _babe_." A voice said from behind him I couldn't help but smile slightly at the sarcasm he was using.

The jock which was feeling me up didn't find it so humorous though and a frown formed on his thick he finally let my body go and turned around to face Pietro, an angry look burdening his attractive features. The jock swung at Pietro first but - and I'm guessing it's because he's much more drunk than I'd first expected - he managed to hit himself in the face. Then Pietro swung at him and the force knocked him over.

Pietro stood over him and kneeled down, "I might be a douche," he began while hitting him in the face, "but at least I'd never try and rape a bloody girl." He finished while colliding his hand with the mans face one more time.

Though the gesture did make me warm up to the silver-haired douche a little more, I couldn't just let him beat this guy up. I should be the one doing that. "Pietro, get off him for God's sake." I angrily demanded, pulling a Pietro's shoulder until he finally responded and stood up.

Though when he stood up I could still some slight ferocity on his facial expression. "Oh yeah sure, I'll just let him bloody rape you next time." he sarcastically asserted, pointing down to the passed out idiot on the floor. I didn't feel the need to respond at all, the fact that he'd even bothered to say something that awful was just downright arrogant and he should be ashamed. I stormed off closer to the bar. "Where the hell are you going?" He bellowed.

"To get a fucking drink, is that all right with you?" I yakked, making it to the bar and grabbing the first drink I laid my eyes on. Screw protocol, I needed a drink.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so, this story is like 28 chapters now (it used to be eighteen but I have like an OCD thing where my stories need to be 30 chapters long, so yeah, expect 30 chapters) and... umm... what else, I'm watching Arrow right now. Exciting stuff. Gosh, I'm really boring right now, and I also really need a shower. So I'm gonna go do that now... **

**Also, this chapter was meant to be one but it ended up being over 7000 words long and (again) my OCD only allows me to do between 2000-3000 words a chapter. Deal with it yo.**

**Oh, also, y'all should follow my twitter, it's rhithedinosaur (I really want to change my username but I'm so unimaginative and I'm simply not quirky enough idek - Teenage angst)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Blondeconspiracy, you're a wonderful human being, I love you and your comments.**

**Thanks as well to IkhandoZatman and thisismyfiction for your comments, hope this chapter fills you with bubbles of joy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**The Big Bang explodes-  
then pure beauty floods our lives,  
** **inspiration forms.**

* * *

I was stood in the corner of the room, a half empty beer bottle in my hands and I was already quite drunk. I wasn't at the point of being so drunk that I couldn't even stand up, but I was certainly at the point of drunkenness when I was probably going to say something stupid, hence why II was currently hiding in the corner of the room, away from everyone else.

I was near a part of the room which had about five couches all placed so they fit together like a circle; I heard a loud cheering over there and so I looked over, I regretted almost instantly as my eyes connected with Cindy and she quickly raised her hand and called me over. I tried to ignore her, I looked over to the other side of the room but her screeching voice could even be heard over the pumping music, "Bree! Bree!" She yelled, continuing to wave her hand around wildly. "Come over here!"

Sighing, I made my way over towards where she was sat - making sure to pass the bar and grab another bottle of whatever alcoholic beverage I could get my hands on - and I stood behind her on the couch, putting on my best smile and waiting to hear why she called me over. "What's up?" I asked before taking a short swig of my drink, it tasted like peach.

"Come and sit down, we're going to play truth or dare," she giggled. She swung her legs onto the lap of the man she was next to, making some room available next to her so I could sit down next to her.

Before I could even sit down though Pietro got there first, arms stretched out on the back of the sofa with a smirk on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you going to sit here?" He asked innocently, pretending that he didn't know that I was going to sit there. He must think I'm really stupid if he thought that he could fool me.

I'm going to blame the alcohol that's currently pumping through my body of course, but I felt the need to overpower him and show him that he didn't affect me at all. So I formed my own devious smirk, "not at all," I quipped while moving to sit into his lap. He was surprised for only a moment before quickly realising the game and beginning to play along, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his warm body. I took it even further, leaning casually against his body while wrapping my arms around his neck, soon enough we were tangled together.

"Anyone got a bottle?" A man asked, standing over the small table which what placed in the middle of all the couches.

"Wait a second!" I called out courageously, quickly beginning to down the rest of my drink. Probably a bad idea seen as I'm about to do truth or dare, but at least I'll learn a valuable lesson: to never ever drink alcohol again. "There you go," I slurred while handing over the now empty bottle. The man took a hold of it and placed it down on to the table.

I could feel Pietro's chest vibrate and I turned towards him, the radical movement causing me to experience a new sort of dizziness, he was laughing at me. "What?" I garbled.

He shook his head, "nothing," he muttered innocently, turning back to the game. I decided to follow suit, wiggling my butt in his lap slightly, I will win this game.

The bottle landed on Cindy and unsurprisingly she was more than happy to pick dare. "All right, I want you to… kiss Claire." He pointed over to the blonde girl that was just sitting down, his eyes hungry. To my surprise, they both swiftly stood up and began to make out in front of us all.

I looked over to Pietro and decided it would be best for me to cover his eyes, as soon as I covered his eyes though he copied my actions and placed his hand in front of mine - not that I minded as much as this was something I really didn't want to see.

Don't get me wrong, I was one of the few people who didn't care much for the whole gay business, they get to do what they get to do and so do I. Before I knew they were gay, they were treated normally, why should their sexual preference change the way they're treated? If Hitler wasn't the perfect example for all the wrong parts of humanity then these people seriously need to open their eyes. Not that I knew much of any of that business, I am after all, _just another sixteen year-old._

We pulled our hands away simultaneously as the people around us yelled and applauded, signalling that the dare was over. It was now Cindy's turn to spin the bottle and pick a victim, she leant over towards the table (revealing quite a lot of package to the boys that sat across from her) and spun the bottle, this time it landed on the man from before who'd tried to feel me up.

As if he hadn't left, how bloody stupid could he be?! He had a bust nose and quite the black eye forming, I bet he just lied about how he got it. I could feel Pietro tense beneath me and in a way to calm him down I took a hold of his fist with my hand, stroking my thumb across his knuckles. Again, this was totally down to me being incredibly drunk.

"All right Jacob," Cindy laughed, an evil glint sparking in her eyes. "Truth or dare?" She spoke slowly, allowing the words to roll off her tongue.

Jacob narrowed his eyes, "dare." He spoke proudly, matching the competitive spark which Cindy also had. These guys too their games way too seriously.

Cindy paused for a second, tapping her chin with her long manicured nail. "I dare you…" another long pause which filled the air with suspense, everyones eyes wanton, it was the most thrilling thing these teenagers had ever experienced, if only they knew the life I'd led so far; then they'd truly be amazed. "I dare you to drink five cans of beer under a minute, if you don't do it then you have to run through the school naked on Monday,"

The audience made a noise of hooray before one of them rushed to collect the beer, plunking them down in front of him. He already looked pretty drunk, so I'm guessing this one was going to end quite badly.

Surprisingly though, he chugged down them all and by the end he was still standing straight. Jacob certainly wasn't a lightweight I guess. After he'd drunk them all he held the last can up into the air and rawred causing a rupture of applause to fill the room - even people on the dance floor, who had no idea what had just happened, begun to applaud.

Once the ruckus eventually calmed down, he leant down and sat back in his seat, reaching over and spinning the bottle. It soon stopped and to my complete and utter horror, it was facing me. "Hello again honey," Jacob chuckled towards me, "I have an easy dare for you, kiss the hottest boy in the circle." He winked towards me, as though he was hinting towards something. Something which I shall purposely remain unaware of.

There are three factors that went in to my choice. The first (and most obvious one) being that I was incredibly drunk, for the first time ever, and I was completely ignorant to any and all my actions. The second one, was that I wanted to make it extremely clear to Jacob that I would never get with him in any form of manor. The third factor was what, apparently when I'm drunk I am extremely competitive and I was more than willing to do anything to win this game against Pietro.

I leaned down and it took a moment for him to realise just exactly what I was doing, but as soon as he did, he decided to take charge of the matter. He moves closer and kisses me. His first touch is soft, our lips barely meeting. The second is slightly more firm. The third lets his tongue flick gently against mine. His hands moved to the back of my head, becoming tangled in my hair, pulling me closer to him. His kiss is hard. Overflowing with passion. He crushes his lips to mine, melding us together, his tongue searching my mouth, snake-like wrapping around mine.

As we parted, we both noted the silence in the room and looked around. By the look on Cindy's face, I'd apparently sinned. Jacob just looked incredibly offended.

I thought a change of subject would be appropriate and so I quickly leaned over from Pietro's lap and swung the bottle so it spun, I watched carefully as it spun around before eventually landing on some guy I didn't even know. He wore giant glasses that covered most of his face and he had orange curly hair that fell down just below his ears.

"Truth or dare?" I asked, suddenly beginning to feel awkward at the realisation that I couldn't think of a dare or a truth to give him.

"Truth," he answered.

Before I could even conjure up a question, Jacob quickly interjected. "Is it true that you slept with Lucy Friday?" He asked, the rest of the men beginning to shuffle closer to the end of the seat to find out the answer to Job's question. Nervously, he nodded his head while beginning to wring his hands together, looking away from them all. "Is it true that she has two vaginas?" Jacob continued his interrogation, once again leaning closer towards the poor kid, letting him know that there is no way that he can get away with not answering the question.

"What!?" The kid asked, outraged and visibly appalled by the idea, "no, of course not."

Before they could ask any more questions he quickly stood up and spun the bottle, ending the conversation entirely. As it slowed down, the usual tension swallowed us all in anticipation. It stopped facing me, but this time I was quick to point the finger over to Pietro, "I did it. It's his turn now." I ordered, trying to push away the awkwardness I felt by addressing the man who I'd just made out with. If I act awkward though, then he'll have won the game we're playing and I was too drunk to willingly lose, no matter how good of an idea it seemed.

"Fine, dare." He challenged, looking pointedly at the curly-haired boy.

He took a moment to think, obviously using this as his chance to create the greatest dare anyone could come up with. I presumed it was because he wanted to join Jacob and his dumb-ass friends in the big leagues and only a good dare could take him there. "I dare you to break into the town's local swimming pool."

"Yes johnny-boy!" One of them cheered happily, raising his fist.

Pietro chuckled, once again the vibrations of his chest causing me to shake slightly. "And here I was hoping for something challenging." He whined, giving me a gently shove so that I'd stand up and move off of his lap. To be honest, once I'd stood up, I felt a slight chill, like it was wrong.

He swiftly moved over to where the DJ stood and cut off the music, taking a hold of the microphone. Everyone booed at first, said that he'd interrupted their dancing time. "We're moving this party over to the local swimming pool! Last one there is a rotten egg!" He called loudly into the microphone, already making his way out of the building. He was incredibly fast, like, unnaturally fast. I should probably look into that lately, if there's one thing I'd learnt it's just unnatural things are most likely a mutant thing.

Everyone else was starting to rush out of the building and seen as I had no idea where the hell this swimming pool was, I just decided to follow them. I'm sure this was going to be fun.


	6. update

**There will not be any update tonight, I apologise but I'm ****_extremely _****under the weather and typing this is already consuming quite a lot of energy. Instead, this chapter will be updated tomorrow alongside my Winter Soldier fanfiction. Sorry again.**

Rhiannon x


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so first of all, thank you so much for being so understanding. Last night I couldn't even spell my name properly. But here's your update and I'm incredibly proud of it, the commentary in my head while writing it was just me going 'aw' and I hope it's the same for you. It's borderline fluffy I guess, idk, you decide. **

**To IkhandoZatman, I laughed so much at your review**

**To MissCastiel1864, thank you so much! You're comment genuinely warmed my heart so this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**To love-me-never, thank you. Genuinely, I'm glad you let me know because it's people like you who are the reason I continue writing. I have massive insecurities when it comes to my writing, I've done it my entire life and yet I still think that I'm a terrible writer sometimes. The world needs more people like you, people who 'just wanted to let them know' something that'll brighten their entire lives. Thank you (again).**

**Thank you's to Blondeconspiracy, bluesootsprite, chellybelly615, lisamariejm, guest, guest who typed in capitals most of the review (idk if you're a different person, it gets confusing with all these guests), and then the other guest. Lot's of guests. **

**I've also come to realise that I never thank the people who simply read without reviewing, so, thank you so much for reading this far whoever you are. You're the bomb-diggidy and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

_**Peaks so wonderful  
They remain my own escape  
Lonely but lovely**_

* * *

It was completely empty outside the swimming pool, at least it was before all of us from the party arrived. We waited outside the doorway for a few minutes, some people moaning about the cold and others yelling at people to be quiet.

We were all waiting for those front doors to open so we could throw ourselves into the pool and do what teenagers are known to do best - party. We'd been here about two minutes and when we arrived, Pietro had been no where to see so I (and I'm guessing everyone else) presumed he was already running around the building.

It took another minute before the doors eventually opened and everyone ran into the room, the commotion seemed to stop as they looked up to the proud silver-haired teenager which stood atop one of the highest jumping planks.

"Welcome!" He yelled before throwing his body off of the plank, landing into the pond with a giant splash. The room erupted into a loud uproar as other people jumped quickly into the pool, some having a little self restraint and stripping down to their underwear first.

Unlike them, I wasn't really up for swimming. This was mainly down to the fact that I didn't want to strip half-naked. That's right, me, a special mutant agent who knows how to kill a man in ten different ways, has self-esteem issues. Stop judging me.

I went over into the corner of the room, (these dark corners are becoming like a second home to me, I've noticed) and sat down on the floor while my back was pressed against the wall. I was scared I was going to fall asleep, with the boredom set in and no more alcohol to keep me busy, I was beginning to realise how tired I actually am.

My only source of attention right now was the group of teenagers which kept throwing one another into the swimming pool, and I just continued to watch them for a few more moments before Pietro stepped in front of me. "How come you're not going in for a swim?" He asked curiously, his hands resting on his hips as he looked down at me.

"Because I don't have a swimming costume." I excused, shifting uncomfortably and pressing myself closer to the wall, I wouldn't be surprised if I managed to suddenly meld with the wall eventually.

"And you think they're all wearing one?," Pietro sassed with an enigmatic smile. He sat down next to, deciding to flick his head rapidly so that water got all over me. "Just go in wearing your underwear."

"No." I sighed, flicking my hand to get most of the water off of it. "Pietro just leave it." I demanded, looking away from him. They say eyes are the doorways to the souls, and usually I tend not to believe in that meaningful bullshit, but right now I was drunk and not willing to share with this douche.

"Will you call me Peter for God's sake," I shook my head and he sighed. It was a long sigh, a sigh which showed me that I was bothering him with my reluctance to do anything that he wanted me to do. I suppose this was just another level to the game that we're playing. "How come you won't go in the pool?" He tried again, leaning forward slightly so that his eyes could connect with mine but I just kept looking away from him.

"Because." I spat. I curled my body up and put my head in my arms, I was too tired and my drunken high was beginning to dissipate and I just couldn't be bothered with his personality right now.

I could practically _feel _when he rolled his eyes, the eye rolling coming with another, much shorter, sigh. He gently grabbed a hold of the hair on my head and pulled it upwards, dragging my head upwards so I was looking towards him. Once he had my head finally up, he used his other one to grab my chin and make me face him, eyes finally connecting with mine. "Come on Bree, we've kissed, you can tell me anything." He said seriously. Did this mans curiosity have no ends? First he was asking me a lot of questions on my ability, and now he was asking all these questions on why I'm insecurity.

"Do I need to get naked, cause I will?" He asked after a moment of silence. He dropped my head and removed his hand from my hair and stood up, beginning to strip off his t-shirt. He revealed a pale bare chest that had slight muscle - I've seen more muscle, but he was hardly skinny, he could probably rip a piece of paper if he tried. I didn't think he was serious about the naked thing, I thought he'd just go as far to taking off his pants but then he went and reached for his underwear.

"No! No!" I yelled out, bring out my hands and grasping both of his wrists to try and pull them away from his underwear. He - thankfully - stopped stripping and once again sat down facing me, an expectant look on his face. I pulled my hands away from his wrist and suddenly that awkward air seemed to thicken again. "I just, I have a scar that I don't want people seeing." I explained vaguely.

My quiet tone didn't seem to have the desired effect towards Pietro and instead he jumped closer towards me. "Really? I love scars, can I see it?" It was like he was an excited puppy and honestly it was kind of creepy.

"I just told you that I don't want anyone seeing my scar," I crowed.

"I know but like I said before, we've kissed, we've connected on a deeper level." He tried again, and I had to wonder, how many times was he going to bring this up? Yes we kissed, but that didn't mean we had become any closer, did it? I've made a great mistake from kissing him, I'm obviously a stupid drunk.

In a much more serious note, I looked him straight in the eyes and asked a very important question. "But can I trust you?" To him, this question was aimed towards the matter of a scar. But that wasn't the reason I was asking him; it has become quite obvious now that me and Pietro weren't going to leave each other alone, and I didn't want to get close to someone only to find that they'll betray me the second they get a chance too. In my line of business, I simply couldn't risk something like that.

"Yes." He answered with equal seriousness, eyes sparkling with determination and promise. I believed him, now lets hope that it doesn't turn out to be a mistake. Apprehensively, I begun to bring up the hem of my dress. Revealing my stomach that had an extremely large and deep scar, a scar that formed the letter 'M'. There were other, smaller, scars surrounding it, but the 'M' scar was the most stomach-churning one. "Whoa…" he mused, reaching out with his hand and beginning to gently trace the scar.

"Is that a good whoa or a bad whoa?" I asked anxiously, trying to cover the anxiety with a small laugh. To be honest, while I was feeling quite overwrought, I was also feeling quite discomposed as Pietro's hand slowly stroked across the wide scar on my belly. His touch was surprisingly slow and equally as gentle.

Once he stopped inappropriately feeling up my scar, he looked up to me and stared straight into my eyes. "It's a 'scars make everyone hot, you especially' whoa." He explained.

I burst out into laughter, shaking my head, though I wasn't exactly surprised by his behaviour. "Can you not be serious for one second?" I barked through my spurts of laughter.

"Come on, you love my silliness." He declared, moving around so he was sat cross legged in front of me. He'd managed to grab my hand on his way past and was now beginning to play with my fingers. I didn't bother stopping him, he was keeping me entertained so I couldn't really complain.

"What?" I denied, flabbergasted by what he'd just said. Pietro was so cocky, sometimes it was annoying, but while drunk, it was actually kind of charming. I still hate him though.

"You love my silliness." He repeated challengingly, to which I scoffed loudly.

"Keep telling yourself that." I berated, pulling my hands out of his as a way of punishing him for his creepy behaviour.

"So, you broke in here pretty quick?" I switched to my work mind, the mind which controlled me as I went on missions. I didn't want to, I just felt like I was getting too close and I needed to get this mission over with, what's the point in getting close to someone when you'd be leaving them in a couple of weeks?

"I break in here quite a lot, it's actually quite relaxing when it's empty." He excused, beginning to look around the swim pool. I followed his actions, my own eyes analysing every part of the large swimming pool.

The jocks - including Jacob - were currently making competitions out of swimming from one end of the pool to the other. The girls watched and applauded, though some girls were with boys at the edges of the pool, making out. I blushed about that. But after over-looking the second hand embarrassment I'd been giving by catching the two teenagers making out (and maybe more, I couldn't tell. Nor do I ever want to know), I noticed something about all these teenagers, they all had a smile on their face.

A true smile, a smile that lit their eyes up with a once in a lifetime sparkle that showed they were feeling an emotion and living a memory that they'd never receive ever again. It was the kind of image that'd certainly warm your heart. I looked over to Pietro, and he wasn't smiling. Neither was I.

Maybe that makes us different from them, I know I certainly am different but Pietro had to be too. We didn't get the ecstatic emotion that they were receiving, we were the ones trapped on the other side, we weren't them.

Maybe that's why me and Pietro seemed to spend a lot of time together? Sure, it's usually us too causing a lot of banter with one another, but we still didn't do much to avoid one another which means that deep down we had to enjoy each others company. And just like that, my eyes opened to Pietro and I suddenly didn't mind his company as much. He was just like me.

I didn't like the fact that he didn't have a smile on his face, he looked much prettier when he had a smile on his face and so I leaned over and nudged him in the shoulder. "You need to relax? I would have thought relaxing would have been too slow of a thing for you." I drawled.

"We all need to relax at some point, the life of a criminal is quite stressful." He informed me, that smile brightening up his features and making him look ten times more handsome than he does when he's frowning.

"Then why don't you just stop committing crimes?" I dared, instantly regretting it as the frown came back and he looked down at the ground. He wasn't telling me something, not that I could really judge him seen as I was keeping quite a large part of my life from him. Still though, it couldn't be as bad as my secret. "You know, the same goes for you, you can tell me stuff too."

"Aw, you make it seem like we're friends." He quipped, sending me a smirk.

"We could be." I yawned out, and here I thought I was doing so well with keeping myself awake. My eyes had felt heavy, but after yawning and shutting them for over a second, they were begging to be closed again.

"You tired?" He laughed, suddenly moving to standing up.

"Maybe." I replied, using one of my hands to rub my eyes and hopefully make them wake up. "I think I might have drunk too much…" I excused, not wanting him to know that this was probably the latest I've ever stayed awake.

I suddenly felt arms go underneath my leg and back and I was he picked up bridal style. "Come on, let's get you home." Pietro sighed, pulling me close to his body where I rested my eyes once more, only this time I was simply too tired to open them again.

"You know where I live?" I asked, confused but too tired to really care.

"Maybe."


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guess who's back? Back again. Guardianoftheunicornfields is back, tell a friend. **

**Hi. I'm back to writing now which is good, I went through a bit of a faze of neglect, I'm sorry to all the fans of the last five chapters and to quicksilver. The faze is over now and I'll be getting back to work, I finished my Winter Soldier fanfiction if anybody wants to go read that, which means I'm concentrating on this, until tomorrow, when I go see Guardians of the Galaxy and will probably start a Groot/OC fanfiction or something (I'm kidding, it'll probably be Starlord... Chris Pratt is such a babe, plus Parks & Recreation is one of my favourite tv shows as well so...)**

**Anywho, I have a beta now, so hopefully my grammar and spelling with improve. **

**Thank you to IkhandoZatman, The Too Excited Guest with no nickname yet, xenocanaan, puternic (I told my beta about that problem, I hope it solves, after you told me that I was like 'omfg I do this a lot, I really need to fix that', so I hope I have but sometimes when I get too into writing my mind runs wild.), Blondeconspiracy, bluesootsprite, RhythmicSound, lisamariem, Ambroisie-Seduisante, Nadja (HERE'S YOUR UPDATE), justrandome, Guest (looksie here, I have!) and Black Raven Feather (omfg YES WHAT SHOULD THEIR SHIP NAME BE THOUGH?!)**

**You're all beautiful and amazing and I love each and every single one of you. **

**ALSO READ THE BOTTOM BECAUSE THERE IS A IMPORTANT NOTE DOWN THERE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

_**You alone are the wisest  
No one will compare to your inspiration  
You have forever saved us**_

* * *

I awoke the next morning in pain, I can't remember what happened last night and honestly I'd rather not remember if this pain I was feeling was any clue to go by. I awoke to a noisy alarm that just wouldn't stop, I waited about five minutes for the noise to shut up, after figuring out that it wouldn't I just rolled over and begun to yell out curse words, I did have to shield my eyes from the sun though. "Oh my gosh, shut the hell up!" I screamed, fully beginning to awaken and that's when it clicked, that's when I realised just what that alarm meant. "Shit!"

I begun to throw out a string of curses as I jumped out from the bed and collected items of clothing which I could then slip on as fast as possible. I was still wearing the dress from last night, how the hell did I even get home the previous night?

I remembered some of what happened last night, mainly the stupid kiss with Pietro. I hope the rest of the school body were too drunk by that point to remember any of it today.

I hopped into the front room of the one-story house which I was residing in for the next few weeks, walking over to my laptop which was connected to the TV so it portrayed what was on her laptop screen.

"Good morning Director." I spoke as soon as his silhouetted face appeared on the screen, I'd tried to make my voice come out strong but instead my voice just came out croaky and quiet.

"One, it is three in the afternoon." The Director replied, his face was hid in the shadows, you could only make out his square jaw and a dashing grey suit. He called me 'One' because I was the first - and so far, only - mutant agent that worked for him. I was meant for something else but apparently my heritage makes me special. I've never tried to figure out who my parents are, I don't really want to know, if they gave me up so easily then they aren't worth knowing.

"My mistake Director, I was up late last night." I excused, I tugged my finger through my hair and managed to catch some dirt from my hair onto my fingers, what the hell had Pietro done to me last night?

"Doing what?" He asked, and what a good question it was, if only I knew..

Obviously I couldn't say 'drinking and breaking into a swimming pool with a hundred other teenagers', and so I had to think fast on my feet. I let out a slight cough, putting both of my hands together before continuing onto my explanation, "I was exploring the workings of the teenage minds, hoping to get an idea of how they live so that it will be easier to find the murderer." That sounded quite smart right?

I thought that it would please the Director, especially seen as I rephrased it, but I could see the frown (that was always on his face anyway) deepen even more.

"You still haven't gotten any leads?"

"No sir," I squeaked out, "I'm sorry sir." Honestly I didn't care about what the director wanted at that moment in time, and maybe that was a bad thing, maybe Pietro's obnoxiously annoyingly personality had begun to rub off on me. All I wanted was a shower and food.

"One, you were put on this mission because you're our strongest agent. Your powers make you the best to tackle this mission and bring this murderous mutant down." He repeated the sentence that he'd said to me in order to get me to go along with this mission. "But, you would do well to remember that you are also a mutant and if you fail this mission then you will go back to the experimentation lab."

"Y-Yes Sir." I gulped. I'd been to the lab once before, this short man came up to me, he acted so gentle and kind and then all of a sudden I was being chained down and cut, I'd gotten a bit faint after most of my blood had been taken from my body and that was probably the best part. He hadn't killed me though, not like he'd killed all the other mutants, instead he gave me up to the Director where I was given the choice to either become an agent for the rest of my life or be experimented on some more.

He paused for a second, he wasn't ending the conversation and that obviously meant I couldn't. He was the boss, I was the slave. "Have you found any other mutants so far?"

"No." I said instantly, of course that was a lie and I don't really know why I lied. I knew Pietro was a mutant for sure, he'd made it quite obvious to me, so why was I in denial? Why the hell was I lying to a very powerful man who could most likely put me right back into that laboratory if he found out I was lying? In my mind the excuse was 'Pietro hasn't actually told me he is a mutant, therefore he mustn't be'.

"You have two weeks left. Do not disappoint me, One." The director stated.

"Yes Sir."

"We've given you some money to go buy food and any other necessities."

"Thank you Sir." I made a move to go press the key which would allow me to exit this conversation but he spoke up once more.

"Goodbye One. And remember, I took you out of that lab because I saw some potential, if you fail me then I can throw you right back there." With those last words he ended the conversation, leaving me with a chill going through my spine.

I decided that dwelling on it too much could get in the way of my mission and so instead I got that shower which I'd been dying for and began to make my way to the shops after drying my hair.

I went down the sweet aisle first because I'm a junk food sucker, plus have you had ZotZ? It's amazing candy, I'm addicted to it. I got to that counter and quickly shovelled two handfuls into my basket, I think that will be enough.

While I continued to scan the varieties of candy that I would no doubt scoff before the week was even over (I'm so bad at this living alone thing, I wasn't handling the freedom as smartly as could be), a child in a pink dress and a sparkly plastic crown ran past me, she was jumping up and down and had begun yelling, "Peter! I want some candy!"

"Will you shut up." An extremely familiar voice called out in anger as he came around the corner, he stopped by the little girl and looked up to see me, the smirk coming back to his lips. "Oh hey, you don't look as hungover as I thought you would," Pietro mused, rubbing his chin and admiring my body. The bastard.

"It's a disguise, inside I'm dying." I said sarcastically, turning away and grabbing a packet of god knows what, reading the back label and ignoring him.

Of course he ignored all signs that I didn't want to know him once more and moved closer towards me, "You should learn how to handle your liquor." He whispered into my ear, obviously not wanting the girl - who I'm presuming is his little sister - to her that he was out drinking last night.

"You should learn not to kiss drunk girls who are too out of it to know what they're doing," his hand touched my belly, right where my shameful scar was, he knew that and that's why he touched me there, he wanted to be intimate because he knew that it would led me to be intimidated.

Last night had been a lot of fun, I will admit that. Me getting along with Pietro, and even the flirting, had made the night special for me, but my sober mind wouldn't let me get close to him. I knew I could trust him after last night, but he couldn't trust me; that's why I have to keep a safe distance from him.

I turned round and pushed him from my body. "You should stop kissing people while drunk," I snapped coyly, putting my basket in front of my body so I couldn't come and try to wrap his arms around me any more.

Apparently the little girl had become quite annoyed by the exchange as she stomped her foot and once again yelled out, "Peter! I want candy."

A pained look crossed his face, he didn't actually stop looking at me though, instead he put out one arm which was aimed towards her. "Eskimo, meet Princess- not actually her name but she insists on being called that."

"Lovely to meet you," I smiled.

The girl looked at me blankly, scowled, and then turned back to Pietro. "Peter she isn't bowing, why isn't she bowing?"

Pietro looked at me with a giant grin, slowly crossing his arms across his body. "Yes Eskimo, this is your princess, why aren't you bowing?" The way he spoke, it was almost like _he _was offended by me not bowing to his sister.

I refrained from sighing, I bloody hate this Maximoff family. I turned to Princess, "my apologies," I declared while doing a very dramatic bow.

"Better," she sniffled, before going back to Pietro and repeating the words she'd said about a hundred times already, "Peter I want candy."

"Here," he muttered while grabbing a handful of chocolates out of the pick n mix beside us, emptying the collection into her hands.

The law-abiding agent inside of me practically had a fit and I slapped him on the chest. "Pietro, you can't just steal stuff." I hissed, he just looked at me with a hurt expression while beginning to rub his stomach, acting though as he was going through unimaginable pain.

"Will you just call me Peter?" He replied back, completely ignoring the subject at hand.

"No, Pietro," I mocked.

Like the child he was, he decided the best way to comeback was to stick his tongue out. I was about to say something when a woman yelled out his name, coming down the aisle that we'd all connected in. "Pietro!" The woman cried, looks like I'm not the only one who calls him by Pietro. The woman had a trolley and she stopped beside us, taking in the scene and then turning to me with obvious confusion, as though she was thinking 'you're not one of my children, why are you here?' "Oh hello," she greeted.

"Mum, this is Bree, she's my partner for history class." Pietro said, and I instantly noticed a change in him. He uncrossed his arms and put them into his pant pockets, he was closed off all of a sudden, no more stupid remarks. We're all teenagers like this when their parents came around.

"I see, it's lovely to meet you." She smiled happily, putting out her hand and allowing me to shake it.

"Thank you, it's great to meet you finally, Pietro's told me only great things about you." I babbled, why was this so awkward? It's not like this was one of those situations in the books I'd read where the girlfriend meets the boys parents for the first time. This is just a girl, meeting a boys parents, this shouldn't be as nerve-wracking right?

"You mean my son Pietro right?" The mother asked sceptically, I nodded with a smile and looked over to Pietro who had a fixed glare on me - had I said the wrong thing? The mum was watching our exchange of looks in silence before making an announcement, "you should come over for dinner tonight!"

Pietro's head whipped up, "What? Mum. No." His voice was stern and he basically had this murderous look on this face. Why was I hurt by this? I shouldn't care whether he wants me to meet his mum or not, we're not even that close.

"It wasn't a request, you should come over tonight, it'll be fun and I can meet Pietro's girlfriend." She said with finality, though the last part had made him angry for other reasons.

"Whoa! No, that's not what we are, we're just history partners," he assured, waving his hands in the air and shaking his head 'no'.

"Of course you are. So I'll see you tonight at six O'clock." At first I thought it was a question but the way she spoke made me feel like she was simply telling me.

I politely answered anyway, this was worse than talking to the director. "I guess you will." I didn't even look at Pietro, I was still kind of aggravated at how angry he got over me coming over for dinner and so I walked back off to go and finish my shopping. Ah, shopping, the least challenging thing in my life at the moment.

* * *

**So, hopefully, you guys know about Pietro's twin sister Wanda? Well, she won't be in this because she was it DOFP, there was just a little girl and so I've included her. She will be in the sequel obviously, mainly because the sequel will be Avengers AOU based. Okay that's all. The twin sister isn't in, but a little girl who's name I don't know - hence why I've called her Princess - is in.**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: EEK THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE WHO TOLD ME THAT THE LITTLE GIRL WAS POLARIS (LORNA DANE) I AM THE IDIOTS OF ALL IDIOTS AND I DO NOT DESERVE TO BE WRITING MARVEL FANFICTION, I'M SO BLOODY ASHAMED, I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT HER, I'M AN AWFUL HUMAN. I'VE DECIDED TO READ THROUGH ALL THE COMICS I HAVE WITH HER IN AS A SORRY TO BOTH HER AND FANS OF HER, I'M SO SO SO SORRY GUYS!**

**So, other then me being an idiot, I also started a Guardians of the Galaxy fanfiction which is a Star-Lord/OC, I saw the movie and honestly I was like 'ohmygosh' the whole way through it was so amazing. As soon as I got home I started working on it, and I'm immensely proud of the storyline I've chosen to write and so if y'all could go read and comment your thoughts on that I'd be mighty grateful.**

**Thank you to Black Raven Feather, Blondeconspiracy, IkhandoZatman (I was thinking more along the lines of Pree, or Bretro, but yours is wayyyyyy better. I officially name this ship Melted Cheese xD), bluesootsprite and Guest! I love all of you and hope something lucky happens to you soon.**

**I also love anyone who reads this fanfiction, you're worth a million dollars and don't let anyone tell you different!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

_**Wide open sky, space  
Twinkling and winking, alive  
God's morse code, listen**_

* * *

I arrived at the Maximoff house at 5.54pm, I was a little early but I'd set off earlier because I thought it would take me ages to find his house. Turns out it wasn't actually that far from mine. Pietro had ran after me after I'd walked off in the shop earlier and given me an address and directions, he told me it'd take me around 20 minutes seen as I'm 'slower than him'.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently, I'd decided to dress casually, just a simple bright yellow tank top, some flare jeans and converse. I didn't really want to be here, I had much more important things that I needed to do, such as this killer which was running around.

The door was answered by the little girl from the store earlier, "Hello Princess," I smiled, making sure to bow.

"Good evening," Princess sassed, flicking her hand as though it was a slight wave. "You may enter my kingdom."

When the door widened I anxiously entered the Maximoff home, my eyes scanned the surrounding cream coloured walls which were mostly filled with pictures of the family. There was a plant in the corner of the room, it's green being a bright contrast against the inside of the room.

There was a doorway which led to the kitchen and Pietro's mother popped out from behind the door, a kitchen towel in her hand. "Hello, dinner will be ready soon, you can go sit at the table. Princess, why don't you go get your brother?"

"Okay," she sighed sweetly, beginning to skip off towards a door which when opened, revealed a staircase which went down. Does Pietro live in the basement? I decided that I was being too nosey, and I was making it rather obvious to his mother because I was leaning onto my tip-toes so I could see further down the stairs.

I followed the mum through the kitchen and into a dining room, once again filled with pictures of the family. I noticed that there was another girl in these images, she looked like Pietro so I'm guessing they were related. I don't know who she is though, and I need to keep reminding myself that it's not my place to know.

I sat down on the left side which was nearest to the wall, all the cutlery was already placed down and so I grabbed the fork and began to awkwardly fiddle with it. "Is roast chicken and mash okay with you?" She asked, yelling from inside the kitchen.

I nodded my head but then realised that she couldn't see me, "yes, thank you." I called out. There was a sudden rush of air and when I turned to my left I was surprised to see Pietro there, and once again, I bloody jumped. I didn't want him to get all cocky about it again which is something he usually does so I slapped his chest, "stop bloody doing that!"

He howled with laughter and began to pat me on the back, "there there scaredy-cat." No, he wasn't going to get away with it anymore, this relationship I've formed with him has to stop before it gets too serious and he ends up getting in trouble because of me, I had to make him hate me. I grabbed a hold of his arm and twisted it so that he'd be in unbearable pain, a few more twists and I could snap his arm so badly that it will never heal again. "Ow, ow, ow," he whispered, trying to move along with his wrist to stop the pain.

"Peter you cheater!" Princess's screech echoed throughout the house as she entered the dining room, her entire body a deep red to show how furious she was. I had no choice but to let go when she entered the room, she didn't need to see this sort of thing at such a young age. Once I released his arm he let out a sigh of relief, pulling the wrist to his chest and begin to stroke where I held tightly only mere seconds ago.

He sent me a death glare but didn't hang on about it, instead he turned to his sister and frowned, "I didn't cheat Princess, it's not my fault that you're slow."

She stomped her foot down onto the ground, "I am not slow," she hissed.

"No fighting with guest around!" The mother yelled, entering the kitchen with two plates in her hand. She put the smallest plate in front of Princess and then handed me the other, she went back into the kitchen to retrieve the rest of the plates.

Soon everyone had their meals and was beginning to tuck in, "thank you for letting me eat your food Mrs Maximoff," I said quietly,

She laughed in reply, "it's miss actually- and I should be thank you, do you know how long it's been since this family has had a meal together?" I could already tell which person it was directed to, Pietro didn't really seem like the type to sit down and hang out with his family. Then again I wasn't the type either, though that was mainly down to the fact that I didn't _have _a family.

The conversation ended there, I didn't really know what else to say. I could feel the tension in the room and in all honesty it was making me more and more nervous, soon enough I'd begun to shake slightly, I daren't pick up my glass of water because it would have made my constant shaking even more apparent.

I think Pietro noticed though, I think this because he'd decide to hold my hand halfway through the meal. I didn't mind though, it did actualy actually make me calm down. I think I'd managed to stop shaking by the time his mother began to ask me more questions. "So you guys met in History class?"

"Actually mum," Pietro spoke up, a grin which reminded me of the Cheshire cat forming on his face, "we met in the office on her first day of school, did you know she's from Antarctica?"

"What?" She asked, an impressed look forming on her face as she turned to me, "tell me more about your school!"

"It was just a test, whether a school in Antarctica would be a good idea. It was obviously only for rich kids and well- I wasn't as rich as I thought." I excused. That's right, I finally formed a story that may have been plausible to the dumb people. It took me a whole night and about ten pieces of paper but eventually I'd managed to form a story which I thought sounded okay.

Let me tell you, it's hard making up back stories which have Antarctica in the mix.

"Interesting, well I'm glad you came here instead, finally my son has a friend!" She took a sip of some wine from her glass, shaking one of her hands to dramatise what she'd said.

"I have friends mother," Pietro frowned. I felt this was my turn to return the comfort so I gave his hand a light squeeze, "besides me and Bree aren't even that close, it's just banter."

That hurt. It shouldn't have hurt, it should have been the best news I've ever received. It meant that he wasn't close to me and would leave me alone as soon as he got bored of me. But I didn't feel good, I felt sad.

I didn't want to stay here anymore, not if all I was going to experience was Pietro being a dick towards me. I had another mouthful before placing the fork down on the table; how would I even go about leaving? I felt so rude but I just need to remember that sitting here and getting to know the Maximoff family. "Um, I finished my meal-" I began, about to spurt out the first excuse that came to my head, or atleast I was going too but Pietro stood up from his seat (also revealing to his mother and sister that we've been holding hands this whole time).

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, beginning to tug on my hand, "mum we're going down to my bedroom."

"We are?" I asked, still remaining seated and looking at him in confusion. I didn't want to spend anymore time here, that's why I was bloody leaving.

He sent me this really angry look and I decided it would be best for me if I just did what he said, this was my chance to make him hate me. Not that it would be hard considering I pretty much hated him right now, I can't even remember a moment when I didn't hate him actually. "Yes now come on." He demanded, tugging harder and I willingly stood up and followed him towards his bedroom.

"Keep your door open!" His mum yelled, to which he replied with a swift slam of the door.

We walked down the stairs, each one creaking and filling the silence between us. His bedroom was filled with stuff, he was certainly a hoarder, and from the looks of it he stole everything he had. There were a lot of street signs in here and even a bloody arcade game,

Pietro dropped my hand once we'd made it downstairs, he fell down into a seat and began to pull at pieces of his hair. I wanted to pull it for him, to stroke my hands through those natural silver locks, but I resisted. "I thought that'd never be over," he sighed. I didn't reply, I just crossed my arms and turned around, a scowl cursing my lips, "what's up?" He asked after seeing my reaction.

"Nothing at all, not that you even care, it's not like we're friends anyway." I hissed, yes, I'm still hurt by his comment about our relationship simply being 'banter'. 'Banter' pals don't sit by a swimming pool sharing their secrets, that's something _friends_ do.

"What- oh my God, you're like the queen of mixed signals!" He yelled, acting as though I was the one who had offended him. The nerve.

"And you're the king of arseholes!" I yelled back, just as furious as him. That seemed to shut him up and once again he pulled at his hair. I decided exploring further into the room would distract me from my sudden urge to stroke my own hands through his hair.

After a few minutes he spoke up again, his voice was much more gentle, and kinder, and if he'd said anything else then I probably would have acted nicer towards him in return. "...Your story seems to have improved."

I spun around and locked him in one of my oh-so-famous glares. "Yeah, about that, why the hell did you even bring that up?!"

"Because I want you to admit the truth!"

"Truth? What bloody truth?"

"That you're like me, a m-"

I quickly interjected there, if he told me those exact words then I would have no choice but to tell my boss the next time we meet. "Human. I'm just like you, a human," I finished, waving my hands around as a sign for him to stop there.

He looked confused, he gave me this look as though he thought I'd completely lost my mind - maybe. "No, a mu-"

I swiftly ran up to him and covered his mouth, I wish I could tell him about the lab, about what they do to us, what they would do to him. But those thoughts are better off not in his head, he was a free mutant and I would try my hardest to keep it that way. "Stop, I'm begging you, don't finish that sentence."

I waited a few seconds until he nodded, agreeing that he wouldn't say anything, "Why?" he questioned after I finally removed my hand from his mouth.

I felt some sort of clawing at my heart, I wanted to tell him everything, I've already told him about the scar, perhaps I could tell him more. _No, _he can never know, the absence of this knowledge will leave him free. "I can't explain." I stuttered, looking back down at the floor. Today had certainly been an emotional rollercoaster.

"Of course you can't," he mumbled, returning to his seat and putting his heads into his hands, whispering to himself, "this meal was a total mistake." Another sentence that stung me in a weird way.

A ringing noise started tuning from my pocket, I froze, god dammit I just can't get a break!

"What's that noise?" Pietro interrogated.

I didn't answer, instead I pulled out what the government called a 'mobile phone', it was simple looking but incredibly amazing. They got all the good technology, it was truly amazing. "Hello?" I asked, my voice coming out professionally.

"What the hell is that?" Pietro asked in the background, moving closer to me so he could analyse the piece of plastic in my hands.

"There's been another murder, One." The director said into the phone. I wanted to cry at that moment in time, this is all my fault, I've been dilly-dallying with Pietro all this time and now another person has suffered because of my incompetence to catch the killer.

"Where?" I ask stoneley, all emotion gone.

"What are you talking about?" Pietro whispered, he looked worried, he'd probably heard the apparent emptiness in my voice.

"Near to you, I'll message the location."

With that he hung up on me and I returned the phone back to my pocket, I looked back up to Pietro and for a second our eyes connected; he looked scared, was it of me? I ignored it, now was not the time, I'd already let my friendship with this boy get in the way of the mission at hand - I needed to concentrate. Of course first of all I would need to get to the place. "Pietro, can you give me a lift?"


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: All I can say right now is that I'm so sorry, I feel like this chapter will be really shitty including it's not as long as chapters that I usually write. I just feel super depressed today and I haven't taken any of my medication and I just- I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't include 100% effort. I'm a shitty writer, I apologize immensely to all of you. I swear the next chapter with be much much better.**

**Thanks to IkhandoZatman, Blondeconspiracy, bluesootsprite and MysteryReader (very mysterious) for commenting, you're all beautiful, wonderful people and I hope the stars shine twice as bright in honor of you tonight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

_**Within one sweet dream  
My eyes adored purity  
Within one drizzle**_

* * *

Pietro stopped outside of the alleyway which I'd directed him to, the street was being blocked off by a vehicle and two agents. I turned around to face him and I probably looked extremely serious, that was mainly because I had to be. I wondered if I seemed different to the me he knew, if I even seemed professional like all the other agents. "You need to promise me that you'll stay in the car," I demanded.

"I will if you tell me why you're even here," he argued with a shake of head, showing me he was going to defy my suggestion.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair, "I can't," I said through gritted teeth. I wish he knew that I was basically doing him a favour my not telling him, I wish I could make that clear to him. It was beginning to bother me now, this whole 'you can't tell people' problem. I didn't really know whether I was good at keeping secrets as I've never really had friends, I was always alone, always in that damn grey building being cut into and ordered about.

I quickly shook the thoughts from my head, now was not a time to be reliving those horrible memories, it was a time to ensure that I will never have to go back there ever again. "Just please trust me when I say you'd be better off away from this mess."

He was silent, just looking at me as though he was expecting me to explain my thoughts further. There was nothing left for me to explain though, he would just have to settle for that. "Fine, I'll stay in the car." He finally crowed, though I was still suspicious. He didn't really sound serious, he was doing a fake pout as well.

I had to take it though, "thank you. You can leave afterward, I'll probably want to walk home." I finished my explanation just as I was slipping out of the car. I waited until Pietro had started the car and begun to drive it around the corner before making my way over to the two agents.

No words were exchanged between the three of us, I just showed them my badge which also gave with a form of identification and then one of the agents opened up the door to the car which was blocking the street, I quickly slid my way through the seats to the other side. It wasn't exactly the best blockade but it was the most conspicuous. My team had to be the first one here and they had to do so without gaining attention. Unlike the police who stand around with sirens blaring and bright yellow tape being thrown everywhere.

The alleyway was wet, it had been raining earlier this morning so that's probably why. The puddles on the ground had a weird colour to them though, they look red, and the puddles seemed to get bigger the further you got in the alleyway. Larger and larger until you finally got the body, mutilated so badly it didn't even look human any more. Pieces of broken bones mixed within mashed up muscle and torn skin. It was a pile of rubbish, not a corpse.

I didn't react, instead I got out a voice recorder and started to make notes, "What happened to you?" I whispered, moving closer to get a better look. From what I could tell, it looked as though it was once a female, there was no form of identity on them but that only meant that the form of identity is somewhere else, the police will hopefully find it. Once I finished I closed my eyes, I'd done this with all the other bodies, it was a sort of pray which I hoped they heard. "I'm sorry you've gone through this, it's my fault and I swear I will try my best to fix this. I will find your killer."

I felt a sudden rush of air, "What the-"

For about the millionth time I jumped out of my skin, quickly turning around and almost tripping into the human remains, I should have bloody known he'd do this. "Pietro, what the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled, taking a step closer and trying incredibly hard to reign in my anger.

"I could ask you the same thing!" He seemed immensely confused and slightly green, I'm guessing that he's seen the body then.

"I-ugh- God-dammit Pietro." I had absolutely no idea how I was suppose to reply, I feel so fed up with everything that has happened and now another body had come about. Then I also had to deal with the annoying Pietro Maximoff always on my case.

I think the Director picked the wrong agent for this mission.

He was beginning to get this panicked expression on his face and he moved closer to me, placing his arms on my sides and beginning to shake me slightly. "Bree, what is happening, why the hell are you taking notes over a dead body?" The desperation in his voice was kind of scary, this shit was starting to get ten times more real and I had to question whether I would ever be able to salvage anything with Pietro, my first real friend.

No, wait, that's what I wanted wasn't it? For our friendship to be over, for him to leave me alone so that he could be safe? I'm so confused right now.

I couldn't even look him in the eyes, "I just told you that I can't tell you."

All of a sudden his facial features brightened up, like a light bulb had gone off in his head. He lifted up a hand and pointed at her, waving his finger in her face, "so it's like secret government stuff- oh my god are you an agent?"

My mouth fell open, this kid is something else. "I can't tell you." I responded, and now I'm starting to feel like I'm repeating myself.

"So that's a yes? That's so cool, and kind of hot actually."

I honestly felt like crying, I know it's a bit dramatic but I was so confused about everything. Like, there is a dead body behind me and Pietro is trying to hit on me, and if the body wasn't there and we weren't currently stood where we were stood, then I probably would have liked it! "Pietro can you please stop, you're making things worse," I requested, my voice has become quieter though, my head still facing downward as I tried to hide my irritation.

"If you call me Peter then maybe I'll stop," he joked, his bubbly character returning and grating on me even more in this moment of time.

Finally I looked up at him, blinking back as many tears as I could, it was my turn to grab a hold of hi biceps, I forced him to look into my eyes, he had to understand. "Peter. You need to stop, you need to leave, heck, you need to stop hanging out with me all together."

"Can't do that I'm afraid, we are history partners after all." He was still joking but then he saw that my eyes were getting wetter, of course, it had to get to the point of me crying for him to see how bloody serious I was. "Whoa, okay, stop the waterworks! Look, no more questions on… whatever, this is. I promise."

"You better not Peter, you don't understand and what's worse is that I can't make you understand." The words came out mumbled and messy, the tears falling freely as the stress got to me. I didn't want Pietro to be discovered and killed, I was protecting him, I wanted to protect him. I wanted to be his friend, I like what we have going on.

"No, please don't cry." he sighed, moving closer and wrapping me in a tight hug. He was trying to reign in all his excited emotions over his unconfirmed discovery, he was trying to be my _friend_. "Do you want a lift home?"

"Sure but, I still have to take pictures." I replied, I'd have to go back in the car and find the camera that they will have for definite brought.

He looked over my shoulder and grimaced, "yes, do you know what happened to the poor guy?" I turned to him with a glare and he quickly remembered the promise that he'd made mere seconds ago. "Right, right, no more questions. I'll go get the car." He began to walk down the alleyway, probably going to speed off to evade the agents attention.

"Peter?" I called.

He turned around, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "hmm?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, what are friends for anyway?"

That's just the thing though, I didn't actually know what friends were for, but maybe I'll find out. Maybe this was a curse that would turn out well, maybe the ending will be happy.


End file.
